


The Death of Ladybug

by Electragoob



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Does this count as a music fic?, F/M, Forgiveness, Gabriel loses everything, Hurt/Comfort, I changed the background of the Miraculous, Interdimensional Travel, Post Reveal team, The Death of Ladybug YouTube series, Worldbuilding, does anyone even remember music fanfics, hey look I made the story to match the series, this gets complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electragoob/pseuds/Electragoob
Summary: Based on the YouTube series of the same name. Marinette did not survive and Akuma attack. Now everyone will have to face a world without her. Her friends and teammates must struggle through their grief. Her Enemy must reflect on his actions.But Adrien refuses. He will not live in a world where she isn't alive. And with a little help from Plagg, he plans to go find her and bring her back, even if it means going against the God of the Dead, himself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 14





	The Death of Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Death of Ladybug YouTube Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/739659) by Electragoob. 



The skies were clear.  
Skies are never clear like this on television shows or in movies. Dark clouds and rain always threaten those who dare to be out on days like this.  
Days like this.  
Days like this should never happen.  
He could hear the whispers on the streets around the city, murmured in the halls at school, and carelessly blurted out on the news channels.  
“She was so young.”  
She was young. They all were. Inheriting an age-long war while still so young was hardly fair. But it didn’t matter. They had the strength and blind determination that came with youth, so the Guardians all decided that it would be best to choose them.  
A loud sob snapped Adrien out of his thoughts. Chloe had been trying so hard to keep herself together throughout the funeral. Her mother would complain about her image if she was caught on camera with her makeup smeared down her face. But nobody really cared, anyway. And Adrien found a surprising comfort in her tears.  
She had come so far.  
She was once so hostile to everyone around her. But all that changed when She stepped in. And then, it was like seeing a butterfly come out of its chrysalis.  
His stomach twisted at the thought of butterflies.  
Butterflies.  
Wretched.  
Damned.  
Butterflies.  
Adrien leaned forward in his seat as he tried to think of anything but that day. But nothing would stop the memories.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Akuma called itself the Rumor Weed. He had spread from the center of Paris and had roots all the way through the subway stations. Every time a new person was caught up in the Weed’s path, they were turned into plant-like zombies. Their faces were encased in petals like dandelions and their bodies grew vines by which they trapped other victims. Their dead eyes made Chat Noir sick as he and his team fought their way to the main building where the Weed took root. Large vines wrapped around buildings and vehicles, throwing whatever debris it could rip up from the ground.  
Chat Noir had to duck into an alleyway as a mailbox made contact with the nearby building. Rocks and glass scattered around as bits of the building crumbled upon impact. In the moment of quiet after the crash, Chat heard the distinct sound of a chord zipping overhead. Ladybug had taken to the rooftops. Chat gave a quick whistle before holding his staff over his head with his hands spread apart so Ladybug could catch it with her yoyo and pull him up with the rest of the group.  
As if she were reading his mind, she quickly caught him up and threw him skyward. Chat landed on his feet and gave his staff a tug to catapult his partner closer toward their target, the building where the large weed had nearly devoured the original structure. To his right, he could see Carapace and Rena Rouge distracting the vines away from the other pair.  
“Over here, you overgrown eye-sore!” Rena was shouting in the middle of the street.  
The vine tossed a bit of fallen debris at Rena, but it was stopped by a well, placed shield by her trusted partner Carapace.  
Chat grinned to himself as he ran past their position. They always worked well together, just like he and his Lady.  
Speaking of his Lady, she had stopped her advance and was taking cover behind a sloped roof. Chat joined her.  
“Queen B is having some trouble with a few Zombies. Shall we go help her?” Ladybug asked as she looked around the corner and then back to Chat.  
“What’s it look like?” Chat was pulling his staff to his side ready to go as he asked.  
“From here, it looks like about 15 on one,” Ladybug scanned the ground below them once again.  
Chat looked around the corner after her to see the scene. Queen B was making good use of her wings, a recent upgrade to her costume, and was flying too and fro on street level to collect as many zombies in one place as she could. Chat grinned once again as she flew directly toward a zombie in the center of her litter, one on her tail. She pulled up at the last moment so the two Zombies ran headlong into one another.  
“Looks like she’s got this under control. We need to get to the main plant to make it all stop,” Chat reassured his Lady.  
Ladybug nodded and continued her journey along the rooftops. With the three below keeping things in order, it had become easier and easier to get to the main root of the problem with recent Akumas. It was almost becoming too easy.  
“Be careful, Chat,” warned Ladybug as they reached the main building, “Anything said once we’re inside seems to be amplified to all the other zombies. They’ll all come here as soon as that happens and we may never get to the main Weed.”  
Chat saluted, “Roger, M’Lady. Straight to the Root of the problem, not a word. Cat’s got my tongue, you might say.”  
Ladybug grinned at him and let out a short laugh. “Ready?”  
Chat zipped his lips with his fingers and nodded.  
And Ladybug entered her final battle.  
Apparently, Hawkmoth had thought things had been too easy for the heroes as well. Once the pair were inside the building, they were swarmed with zombies. Hundreds, maybe even thousands? Chat couldn’t tell. All he did know was that he could feel his right arm and hand begin to sting from the number of nails and thorns that scratched at him to get at his ring.  
Hawkmoth wasn’t playing nice anymore. And The pair knew it.  
“We need the others!” Ladybug’s voice was screaming, but it sounded as nothing more than a faint whisper above the loud grunts and moans of the zombies. But Chat heard her and he pressed the panic button on his staff.  
Queen B was just getting the last of her zombies corralled when she heard the faint beeping from her Miraculous. Her back ached from her flying. She could either run and take longer, or fly and get there sooner, but not be able to fly for long once she was there. Time was more important than anything else in her mind. So she took to the skies once more and headed toward the building where Chat Noir and Ladybug needed her.  
Rena Rouge and Carapace were already on their way to the building. The vines were only interested in Chat Noir and Ladybug, and once they had reached the building, the pair began making their way to join them.  
Inside the building was chaos. Bodies were going this way and that, trying to find the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Voices were chanting, moaning, and outright screaming for the gems. All Rena Rouge and Carapace could make out was the distinct sight of Chat making his way through the crowd as bodies flew upward and out of his way.  
Ladybug was nowhere to be seen.  
Carapace summoned a large shield in front of the pair and blazed a trail to where the center of the main room, and where the main root of the Weed would be. Queen B arrived just in time to join the pair in their advance on the Akumatized Victim. Carapace’s shield revealed Ladybug and the Rumor Weed in combat. Chat was not far from the fight, keeping the larger hoard away from the pair.  
The other three jumped into the fray without a second thought.  
During the course of the fight, one of the walls was blown out the side of the building by a large vine being thrust at Ladybug. The pair were still locked in combat as Ladybug struggled to figure out where the Akuma was hidden. Gradually, the pair got closer and closer to the edge of the building.  
Ladybug took a hit that knocked her back toward the edge, her heel over it dangerously far. She would have fallen if Chat hadn’t extended his staff as a guard rail for her to lean back on instead of falling to the street below.  
This was their normal.  
An Akuma attacks, the heroes stop it, and Ladybug fixes everything. Then everyone congratulates one another and they all sneak away to their own place to detransform. Recently, they had added a new step to their Akuma fighting day by meeting at Marinette’s house for some snacks and usually homework or video games.  
This was their normal.  
So why…  
Why did she have to scream like that?  
It was a scream of sharp pain.  
It was at that scream that Chat turned to find her. His natural instinct was to keep her safe. And hearing her in pain was something he dreaded.  
And then she made a sound that made his heart sink.  
It was a low grunt, like she had been hit in the gut. It was at this moment that he saw her.  
Marinette.  
‘NO!” Carapace was scrambling to the ledge as fast as he could. He was the closest.  
Rena Rouge was pinned down by a zombie, screaming incoherently.  
Queen B was in the air already heading out the large opening.  
Chat was sure he was screaming. He had to have been. He could feel the breath coming out of his throat, and his throat stung as if he was screaming. But he couldn’t hear a thing.  
Too long. It was taking her too long to get back into the building.  
Queen B needed help climbing back into the building. She was alone. Carapace looked up from the ground and found Chat’s eyes. He was in shock.  
Rena Rouge threw the zombie off of her and raced to the ledge. She stood there for a moment screaming before turning on the Akumatized victim.  
Everything went almost in slow motion from this point. Rena charged the victim as Carapace followed her. The zombies stepped away from the heroes. Queen B remained on the ground, shaking. Chat didn’t see what happened, and he only heard one word; “Dead.”  
Slowly. So very slowly, he walked to the edge of the building. He knelt down. He placed his hands in front of his knees as he shifted his body weight forward. He leaned over the edge of the opening. He looked down to the pavement below.  
Dead.  
Queen B was sobbing.  
The Akuma left the Victim at the command of Hawkmoth.  
Rena Rouge didn’t stop screaming.  
Carapace knelt off to the side and just stared down at the floor.  
Chat stared at the love of his life. Dead.  
He did not cry.  
He could not cry.  
He was numb, save a distinct throbbing from his right ring finger.  
Something was wrong, apart from Ladybug being dead, something else was wrong.


End file.
